The inking unit of the present invention employs at least two applicator rolls mounted in pivoted levers and disposed for engaging and disengaging transfer rolls with the pivoted levers of the applicator rolls being mounted on eccentric bushing having provision for adjusting the pivoted levers relatively to the engaging non-displaceable transfer roll. Inking units of this general kind are known, for example, from German patent application No. F 6910 dated Aug. 6, 1951, Swiss patent application No. 443 355 and German patent specification No. 3 112 745 (copies of which are submitted herewith).
The means thus disclosed enable one or two rolls to be pivoted around another non-displaceable applicator or transfer roll for access to inner rolls covered by outer rolls or in some other way, to facilitate servicing adjustment or demounting. However, pivoting of this kind is unsatisfactory if inner applicator rolls and transfer rolls of this kind are disposed exclusively in an inking unit accessible from only one side, for in this case not only does it become difficult to gain access for the adjustment and replacement of other rolls, but also access to the complete inking unit is blocked. Inking units of this kind must therefore be adapted to be released as a whole from the printing unit for convenient adjustment and replacement of the applicator rolls. This step is, of course, quite expensive.